


Whispering Sands

by Apoorlywrittenpun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1: Tattoos, Day 2: Angst, Day 5: Dance, Day 7: Free Day, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, I mean come on, Kalim is a sweetheart, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violence, You can't change my mind, day 3: roleswap, day 4: dormswap, day 6: carpet, mostly on day 2 for now so if you just wanna skip that, this is Jamil we're talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoorlywrittenpun/pseuds/Apoorlywrittenpun
Summary: Kalim’s father often told him that while many memories fade with time, the most important ones would be ingrained in him. They would appear as vividly to him when he was an old man as they had when he experienced them.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all of you beautiful people. Guess who recently fell into the TWST fandom? And do you know what that means? More writing projects I can't possibly hope to finish!
> 
> *sobs uncontrollably in a corner*
> 
> Actually, because these are short one shots with little connection to one another, I should be able to finish them in a timely manner. Hooray for small goals! 
> 
> Do keep in mind that I haven't been writing TWST content for very long, so I may not have a solid grasp on character personalities yet. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and enjoy the show~

“Kalim, for the last time, stop fidgeting,” Jamil chided the white-haired male for the umpteenth time. Kalim immediately stopped moving, but from the excitable look in his eye, Jamil knew it wouldn’t last for long. 

“I know, I know. I’m just so excited!” Kalim said, watching Jamil as he unwrapped the bandages around his arm. “Do you think they came out okay?”

“You’ve already seen them,” Jamil reminded him. 

“Yeah, but, I don’t know, what if they smeared or something?” 

Jamil resisted the urge to facepalm. “Kalim, tattoos don’t smear.”

Kalim blinked as he processed this new information, “...Oh. That’s a relief!”

_ Moron,  _ Jamil thought dryly.  _ He’s an absolute moron.  _

The day before had been Kalim’s fifteenth birthday. Like most things involving Kalim, it had been an extravagant and overbearing affair. It felt like the entire population of the Hot Sands had been invited. Honestly, Jamil wouldn’t be surprised if they had been. Of course, Kalim’s birthday had involved a parade in his honor, performers from all across Twisted Wonderland, and a feast that would make the most luxurious of kings feel cheap. Don’t get Jamil started on the after-party. In short, the whole event had been nothing more than a giant headache for him.

After the celebration finally began to die down late into the night, Kalim had managed to drag Jamil away from his duties long enough to sneak away. The last thing Jamil wanted to do was leave when he had so much cleaning to oversee, but it wasn’t his place to defy Kalim’s wishes, so away he went. Kalim had been struck with the sudden impulse to get a tattoo after he noticed one of the performers had rather impressive ones all over his body. Jamil had tried to get Kalim to think things through, but once Kalim wanted something, it was difficult to dissuade him. So, Kalim got his tattoos and here Jamil was, having to deal with the aftercare. 

A full twenty-four hours had passed since Kalim got his tattoos. Now, the two boys were sitting on Kalim’s bed, with warm evening air wafting in through the open balcony. Jamil brushed his hair back, his long hair loose from its usual braids. He finished unwrapping the bandages on Kalim’s arms, standing to go dispose of them. Kalim caught sight of them and yelped in alarm. 

“Ah! It did smear!” Kalim cried, pointing towards the bandages. Jamil looked down at the bandages to see them stained with white. Admittedly, Kalim’s tattoos did look smeared, but Jamil was knowledgeable enough to know that it was completely normal. 

“It didn’t smear, Kalim. It seeped and it’s normal. Your tattoo will look better after we clean it.”

Kalim relaxed, “Oh, thank goodness. I was worried that they were ruined!” 

Jamil narrowed his eyes as he walked away.  _ Ah, yes. Wouldn’t want anything to be less than perfect for Kalim Al-Asim, would we?  _

Jamil returned with a pitcher of water and washing cloth. He found Kalim trying to scratch at his tattoos. He set down the pitcher, lightly smacking Kalim’s hand away, “Don’t do that.”

“But it itches!”

“Do you want a skin infection?”

“No!” 

“Then don’t scratch.” 

Kalim whined loudly as Jamil dipped the cloth in the pitcher. It took all of Jamil’s willpower not to roll his eyes. Honestly, could Kalim be any more childish? 

After wringing the cloth of excess water, Jamil lightly cleaned Kalim’s tattoos. His touch was as light and calculated as always, yet he felt Kalim tense slightly. Was his skin truly that sensitive? Before Jamil could question it, Kalim relaxed again and Jamil let it slip from his mind. 

It was easy enough for Jamil to let his mind go blank as he lightly cleaned Kalim’s arms. For a moment, he could pretend that he wasn’t buried underneath the weight of servitude. It was a nice fantasy, one that never lasted long once he reminded himself  _ who _ it was attending to. Kalim had tried to convince Jamil to get a tattoo along with him. Had anyone else had suggested it, Jamil might have been tempted. But it was  _ Kalim  _ who had said it. Kalim, who wanted to get them matching tattoos. Jamil had shut him down with a firm and cold  _ no.  _ While Kalim had looked dejected, he didn’t press the issue, much to Jamil’s relief. Jamil wouldn’t be able to refuse Kalim if he was given a direct order. 

The last thing Jamil wanted to do was permanently mark his body with something symbolizing Kalim. It would be just another chain, one he couldn't’ be rid of. He couldn’t stand the thought of people merely looking at him and knowing immediately who he belonged to.

Jamil greeted his teeth.

“Done,” He said, pulling away as if Kalim’s skin burned. 

“Huh?” Kalim blinked his ruby eyes open, having been drifting to sleep under Jamil’s careful touches. “Oh! Hey, they look better now!”

Jamil nodded absentmindedly, “We just need to keep taking care of them for the next couple of weeks.” 

“Wow! They turned out really great, didn’t they?” Kalim said, not hearing a word of

what Jamil said. In one ear, and out the other as always. “Jamil, what do you think?”

Kalim practically shoved his arm into Jamil’s face, as if Jamil hadn’t been looking at his arm for the better part of an hour. Jamil humored him, examining the tattoos in earnest this time. The white, lacy designs stood out nicely against Kalim’s dark skin. The paths they created across Kalim’s skin reminded Jamil of rivulets of water. How appropriate. 

Jamil lightly grabbed Kalim’s arm, turning his arm to better examine the tattoo. Again, he felt Kalim tense. Slowly, Jamil gave Kalim a gentle smile, “Yes. They do look quite lovely on you.” 

He looked up to meet Kalim’s gaze, only to find Kalim’s eyes blown wide, a red tint painting his cheeks. Jamil tilted his head, “Are you alright? Your face is turning red.”

Kalim coughed, pulling his arm out of Jamil’s grasp. Kalim scratched the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just...really hot tonight, you know?” 

Jamil raised an eyebrow. Did he have to remind Kalim that they lived in a desert? 

“Whatever you say.” 

Suddenly, Kalim was up on his feet, “Wow! It really is warm tonight! It’s perfect for a carpet ride!”

“Wait, Kalim-”

Before he could finish, Kalim was already bounding away in search of his magic carpet. Exasperated, Jamil chased after him, the odd moment from before fading from his mind. 

  
  



	2. Don't Tell a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil never asked anything from Kalim. Kalim had offered so many things to him in the past, from toys to clothes to jewels, all of which Jamil refused. This was the first time Jamil asked Kalim to do something for him. Kalim realized that this was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depictions of violence, blood, and death. Be wary if any of these things make you uncomfortable.

Kalim’s father often told him that while many memories fade with time, the most important ones would be ingrained in him. They would appear as vividly to him when he was an old man as they had when he experienced them. 

Well, Kalim considered all of his memories to be important, but he found his father’s words to ring true. There were some defining moments in Kalim’s life that he knew he would keep with him until his dying days. One of those moments was the day Jamil discovered his Unique Magic. It was also the first day Kalim lied for Jamil. The Sorcerer knows it wouldn’t be the last time. 

It was when they were seven years old. It was a bit late for a child to discover their Unique Magic, the average age being around five or six. Kalim himself discovered his unique magic when he was five years old and wanted to have a pool party, and he ended up flooding the entire palace in the process. 

It was late in the afternoon, the low hanging sun making the sky bleed hues of red and orange. Kalim and Jamil were sitting across from each other on the floor of Kalim’s room, a board game in between them. Kalim, his face scrunched up in concentration, moved one of his remaining pieces. His eyes widened with realization and Kalim threw his arms into the air with a loud cheer, “Yay! I won!”

Jamil sighed, “Congratulations, Kalim.”

Kalim giggled at the praise, “I didn’t think I would for a minute there. You’re really good at this game.”

Jamil merely shrugged, “I’m alright.” 

“Alright? You won two times!”

“And you won three,” Jamil pointed out. “You’re clearly better at this than me.” 

Kalim shook his head, “Nuh-uh. You actually think it through. I just guess most of the time.”

Jamil clenched his fist, “Well, I guess you’re just lucky then.” 

Kalim frowned. Lately, Jamil had been upset about something, Kalim could tell. It was almost as if he was angry about something, but Kalim couldn’t figure out what. If Kalim had caused it, then surely Jamil would have told him. They were best friends so Jamil could tell him anything. Whatever it was that was bothering Jamil, Kalim hoped it was resolved soon. Seeing Jamil upset made Kalim upset too. 

Shouts resounded from outside Kalim’s room. The boys looked at each other in surprise. What was all that noise about? The sounds of a scuffle grew louder, as did the shouts, and now there was the sound of metal clanging echoing through the air. Chills ran down Kalim’s skin. Fear and uncertainty made his hands shake. 

Before Kalim could register what was happening, Jamil was already two steps ahead of him. Jamil grabbed Kalim’s arm and dragged the startled boy towards his closet. He shoved Kalim into the large, dark space, moving the rows of clothes around so that it would conceal him.

“Jamil, what-”

“Stay here and be quiet,” Jamil whispered his order. Jamil moved away, but Kalim grabbed his arm.

“Wait, don’t go,” Kalim begged, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I’m scared.” 

For a moment, Jamil’s grey eyes softened. He gently pried Kalim’s arm away, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles in a soothing manner, “Do you trust me?”

Throat tight, Kalim nodded.

“Then do what I say. You’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Then, Jamil pulled away completely. He closed the closet door, leaving Kalim alone in the dark. Kalim peered through a crack in the doorway, and he could barely make out Jamil. 

Kalim heard the sound of his bedroom door bursting open and someone running inside. Jamil stiffened.

“Where’s Lord Al-Asim? We need to get him out of-”

The man cut off with a gurgling noise. Kalim watched Jamil take a step back. From this angle, Kalim could see Jamil’s eyes wide with horror, a hand clamped over his mouth. 

Thunderous footsteps echoed through the room, and Kalim saw the shape of a large, muscular approaching Jamil. Was that blood Kalim saw? 

“Where is the heir?” A deep voice asked Jamil.

Jamil stood straight, his expression calm but his fist was clenched tightly. 

“You just missed him. He’s gone now.” 

The man held his bloodied shamshir to Jamil’s neck, and it took all of Kalim’s willpower not to cry out. As it were, Kalim did have to bite his fist until he tasted the metallic tang of blood to stop himself. 

“You have ten seconds to tell me where he is. Ten.”

No

“Nine.”

This couldn’t be happening.

“Eight.”

Where were the guards? There were guards all over the palace. Surely this man hadn’t killed them all. Were there more assassins?

“Seven.”

Jamil’s hands were beginning to shake. 

“Six.” 

Kalim had to do something.

“Five.”

_But Jamil told me to stay put._

“Four.” 

_But Jamil could die!_

“Three.”

_Jamil can’t die!_

“Two.”

_NO!_

“One.”

Jamil closed his eyes. 

Kalim burst from the closet, “NO! WAIT! STOP! DON’T HURT HIM!” 

The assassin smirked when he saw Kalim, and Jamil’s eyes were wide with horror and rage. 

“I’m right here. You can have me,” Kalim said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, just don’t hurt Jamil.” 

If anything, Jamil looked even more furious. Kalim couldn’t understand why. 

The assassin moved away from Jamil and approached Kalim, like a coyote approaching its prey. The assassin took a step forward and Kalim took a step back. One step forward, one step back. Over and over again until Kalim’s back hit the wall and there was nowhere to retreat to. The assassin loomed over Kalim, blocking out the sun and dwarfing Kalim in his shadow. 

“Kalim Al-Asim,” the assassin said, lifting his shamshir. “My master sends his regards.” 

Kalim screwed his eyes shut. 

“Kalim!”

Kalim opened his eyes in time to see Jamil rush between them, shielding Kalim’s body with his own. Jamil looked up at the assassin as the shamshir was brought down, meeting his murderous eyes.

“ _Stop!”_

The assassin froze, his eyes glazed over and his pupils tinted red. Kalim gasped. What had happened? 

Jamil’s entire body trembled as he spoke, “ _You...lift your arm.”_

The assassin lifted his arm.

_“Lower your arm.”_

He obeyed.

“Jamil?” Kalim whispered. “You’re doing this?” 

Jamil swallowed harshly but didn’t respond. Instead, he addressed the assassin. 

“ _Raise your weapon to your throat.”_

Slowly, the assassin did as he was told.

Kalim realized what was about to happen, “Jamil, wait-”

_“Slit your throat.”_

Kalim closed his eyes. He heard the assassin’s body slump to the ground. 

All was silent, safe for the sound of Kalim and Jamil’s heavy breathing. Hesitantly, Kalim opened his eyes in time to see Jamil fall to his knees, panting.

“Jamil!” Kalim moved to his side as Jamil coughed furiously into his hand. His hand came away stained with speckles of ink. The beginnings of a blot. Having never used his magic before, it was no wonder that it would take such a toll on Jamil. 

“Are you okay?” Kalim asked. 

“Am I okay?” Jamil echoed once he stopped coughing, turning his furious gaze on Kalim. Ah, Kalim was certain this time that he was the cause for Jamil’s anger. “What were you thinking? I told you to stay put.” 

“But...you would’ve…” Kalim trailed off.

“What, died? Isn’t that what a servant’s supposed to do? Die for their master,” Jamil said bitterly.

“No!” Kalim cried, clasping Jamil’s hands in his. “You’re not allowed to die. Not ever.”

“You don’t exactly have a say in it.” 

“I don’t care,” Kalim said, squeezing Jamil’s hands. “You’re my best friend, Jamil. I don’t want to ever see you get hurt.”

Jamil’s gaze drifted towards the assassin. “Right. Friends.” 

Kalim glanced over his shoulder, only to quickly look away. The sight of blood pooling at the ground made him sick to his stomach. Looking back at Jamil, Kalim could see some of the blood had sprayed across his face. Frowning, Kalim reached out to wipe it off using the edge of his sleeve, causing Jamil to flinch.

“Your Unique Magic really is something, Jamil,” Kalim forced a smile on his face as he complimented Jamil. “I’m sure father will be very pleased to hear how you protected me.”

While Kalim intended for his words to be encouraging, Jamil’s eyes widened with a fear that hadn’t been there when he faced down an assassin.

“No!” Jamil cried out, startling Kalim. Jamil grabbed Kalim by his shoulders, “You can’t tell your father or anyone else about my magic.”

“What? Why not? Don’t you want to be honored for saving me?”

“Say it was someone else. A guard or another servant, I don’t care. Just don’t say it was me.” 

“But-” Lying was wrong. That’s what his father’s wives always told him. He shouldn’t ever lie, no matter what. 

“Kalim, _please,”_ Jamil’s grey eyes were pleading and desperate and, most importantly, afraid. 

Kalim gazed at Jamil in surprise. Jamil never asked anything from Kalim. Kalim had offered so many things to him in the past, from toys to clothes to jewels, all of which Jamil refused. This was the first time Jamil asked Kalim to do something for him. Kalim realized that _this_ was important.

“Okay,” Kalim said. 

“Okay?”

Kalim nodded, “Okay. I won’t tell anyone, ever. I promise.”

It would be like keeping a secret. That was a normal thing friends did, right? Keep secrets for each other. If it was for Jamil, Kalim would take this secret to his grave. 

Relief flooded Jamil’s eyes, “Thank you, Kalim.” 

So, after more guards arrived and the situation was dealt with, Kalim spun a tale that directed all attention away from Jamil. He claimed that they had been saved by the first guard who arrived on the scene, who had been hypnotized by Jamil to believe he had actually done such feats. Kalim felt immensely guilty as he lied right to his parents’ faces. However, he knew that as long as it was for Jamil’s sake, Kalim would gladly lie.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was heavy. Hopefully, the next chapter will be lighter, right? Right?! *sweats nervously*
> 
> Thank you everyone who's read this far. I appreciate it and love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! One down and...how many more to go again? Six? Ahahahaha? Oh, is that my sanity I hear breaking???
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed this one guys. This is my first time writing both Jamil and Kalim, so I hope I did them justice. I honestly love these two and their complicated dynamic. Well, complicated on Jamil's end. I'm pretty sure Kalim's head is filled with sunshine, rainbows, and limitless optimism. 
> 
> As always, do feel free to leave a comment. I'm always happy to hear your thoughts. They fuel the poor struggling writer, such as myself. Until next time, stay lovely!


End file.
